FullNinja Ponymist: Story Arc 5: Saving Luna and Celestria
by Hamon 240
Summary: Three months after the defeat of Sephiroth,the homuculi return and are revealed to have Celestria and Luna,the meaning of Twi's dreams becomes clear,Dash remebers her bond with Scootaloo and wants revenge on the ones who took her away,finally the story of the Homuculus attack on Ponyville is told,And a teacher must see off the spirit of a prized student.
1. A New Challenge!

A New Challenge! / Save the Sun and moon Sisters!

By Hamon240 and edited by Ziggy05 (Contains many references to PsiPaula4 and many other of YouTube's users)

"Hannah! Hannah, come here!" Will shouted. "I can't move, my limbs have been sealed."

"What?" Hannah said as she ran into the room.

"It must have happened in my sleep." He replied.

"O-oh dear… Here's the seal." Hannah said. She broke it and Will could move again.

"Hmmm, there's a note." Will remarked. He picked it up and began to read it.

"Hey losers, it's us again! That incident with that Sephiroth guy really slowed us down. But, now we're back! Here's a clue to new next two slaves you have to save. One of these sisters rises with the sun; the other raises the moon. See ya losers! – Envy."

"Princesses Luna and Celestia!" Twilight said.

"Oh really." Will said, "Nice, it'll be a _royal_ pain in the a*."

"Please Will, no puns." Hannah pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but it was too easy to pass up." Will replied.

"So they finally came out. The sisters are back. Twi. We need them." Dash said.

"I know." Twilight replied. "Will is working on it. He says a friend of his is coming to help us."

Pinkiepie gasped. "The homunculi have the princesses? This would be a perfect time to read the Oreo ingredients!" She shouted.

"Pinkie, may I remind you that you're not Ninten?" Rarity said.

"I'm sorry Rarity, but if you don't like PsiPaula4 enough to make excessive references- randomly- then you're just not cool." Pinkie replied.

"Pinkie imma let that slide. But Chuggaconroy is the superior YouTube user." Apple Jack said.

"What about Hamon240? He's the one running this series." Will argued.

'Ah, touché." AJ said and shut up.

"Did you know putting sweeteners on your omelettes gives you cancer?" Pinkie randomly asked.

"Pinkie! Stop with the PsiPaula4 references! Jeez, don't you know this is serious! Now with my calculations-"

"NERD!" Bryce cut Twilight off. "Oh my God. Now Team Four Star. What's next?" she asked.

'I don't know. But I'm going to make a search team to find Luna, In America!" Will said.

"Little Kuriboh, FTW!" Hannah said.

"And that's the real reason the chicken crossed the road." Pinkie winked, ending the youtube references there.

"Hmmm, so who is this friend of yours that is coming?" Dash asked.

"He asks that I keep his ID a secret until he gets here in a few weeks." Will replied.\

"No fun." Rainbow complained.

"Now, it's time for another…READER MAIL!" Pinkie Pie shouted popping out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Dash said picking herself up from her fall.

"We've got two messages! The first one is from Khdragon260, it says: 'Hey Pinkie Pie. Let's say you and I get together sometime?' Pinkie types back: "You're as weird as a specter."

Khdragon replies with: 'Yep. Well I'm done spectating. I wanna taste of your pie. (If you get my meaning) If you don't, Im talking about-'.

"I hope it's cherry, my favorite." Pinkiepie threw the paper to the side. "Ummm, ok. The next one is from 7, it's says: "Hey Rainbow Dash. Who is your drug dealer? Call me later!"

"My drug dealer is Hamon240. He supplies everyone with everything. And no I will not call you." Dash answered.

"Don't forget me!" Ziggy05 leapt up suddenly. "I-

"OK, well, let's get on with our search." Will cut off.

"I'll just go then." The stranger frowned and walked away.

"Luna should be first." Twilight suggested. "She's younger and hopefully weaker."

"OK will do!" Will said.

For weeks they searched and found nothing. "Hmmm, for someone that seems like they'd have a vendetta on you. Luna seems to not want to attack you." Will said.

"Yea. Odd." Dash replied.

Meanwhile Twilight shot out of bed. "So, that's what my visions mean. I've got to make my choice carefully."

"Hey Twi' it's time to get out of bed." Alphonse said, softly knocking on her door.

"K, thanks." She replied getting up and going out the door.

Shane was the only one there. Besides her, Al, and Hughes. "So, is everyone out looking for Luna?" Twilight asked.

"No" Will replied, walking in the door. "We just got back."

"Nothin' again!" Apple Jack said as she slammed her hoof on the ground.

"Hmm, that's ok. We'll find her." Twilight said to her friend.

Twilight took Fluttershy aside one morning and said, "I'm going to go look for Luna. Alone."

"W-what? Why?" Flutter asked. "But… if you don't want to tell me, that's fine." She blushed.

"Because, this is my fight now." Her friend replied.

"Your fight? I thought we were all in this together! … But, that's fine. If I was wrong I guess… And its not like I want to go but…" Fluttershy mumbled.

"Well fine. Come with me if you WANT. But if you stay don't tell them I'm gone, ok?"

"O-ok, I won't." With that Twilight ran off to start her search.

But, unknown to her Luna was already snooping around the base. Bryce was outside when he noticed a dark figure. He called Dash and Will out. "That's her! That's Luna!" Dash said.

She called the rest of her friends out. "Where's Twi' ya'll?" Apple Jack asked.

"S-she's still in bed." Flutter lied. "Um… I mean… she had to go to the toilet! Yeah, that's it! Actually, no, I think she saw that weird human from earlier with the long brown hair and glasses and ran off after her… Nah, reverting. She's still in bed, yeah." She smiled.

"Seems legit." Pinkie said dramatically.

"So I was right. You were here!" Luna said, emerging from her hiding spot.

. "Yea so?" Dash growled. "I heard you dropped to helping the homunculi."

"So what if I am?" Luna retorted.

Bryce drew the Ultima Blade. "Looks like we'll have to beat her up." He threatened.

Luna took a battle stance. "OK, then come for me. Elmikia Lance!" Bryce blocked the spell and hit her with his Cross Slash. "Err, Fireball!" Bryce took the spell head on.

"Ka-me-ha-meeee." Will started to charge a Kamehameha wave.

"Oh you think you can beat me with that?" Luna asked " Darkness beyond twilight...Crimson- Wait? What is that power I sense? I must find it!" And Luna teleported away, seconds before Ziggy05 who was hiding in the bushes called forth her army of giant rainbow unicorns and evil teddybears.

"What was that about?" Bryce asked.

"Twilight's not in her room!" Rarity yelled coming back outside.

"Yea. Because you scared her away!" Edward remarked.

"Listen MISTER, I don't have TIME to argue with you! One of my friends is missing!" Rarity snapped.

"Oh? Any other time you'd be up for it. Admit it. I win!" a very cocky Fullmetal Alchemist said.

"Listen Full metal scum! I'm going to tear every hair, nail and strip of FLESH from your theoretical bolt-body if you if you don't stop your sh*t right now!" Rarity roared.

Meanwhile, everyone else was searching the whole base. "Hey I found Twilight's tracks!" Alphonse said.

"Those are Twi's alright." Aj said "But why'd she run off?"

It had been a whole day since Twilight had run off and everyone feared the worst. But she was alive for now. Will and Dash eventually found her in the middle of a battle.

"TWILIGHT!" They screamed, just in time to watch a horrible scene


	2. Memories That Pain The Heart

Memories That Pain the Heart

(A/N: This series a preview to my upcoming YouTube sprite series. I'm starting these stories in season 3. This story is a mixture of season 3: episodes 7-8. The next few will just continue on the plot of season 3. I do not own any characters, franchises, or other copyrighted material used in this story. I DO own my o.c.s Uchiha Will, Hannah Uchiha, Bryce Strife, and Shane Highwind. This is a crossover of MLP-FiM, and, Fullmetal Alchemist with references to Naruto, The Slayers, and Final Fantasy VII. Enjoy! – Hamon 240)

Rainbow Dash looked up at the sky, it was full of stars, and the full moon was shining down on the lake. The events of the last two days were tearing at her heart. With tears running out of her closed eyes she went back to where it all began.

It had started like any other day. Maes Hughes woke everyone up with his trumpet, Edward yelling at him for doing it, and Roy Mustang stayed in bed till it was all over. But, something was different; Uchiha Will wasn't in his room. When Rainbow walked in Hannah was alone and all of her friends had woken up already. Then Dash remembered. Yesterday Twilight had run away. They had found out when Alphonse had found her tracks outside. Something was bothering her but she wouldn't tell anyone. "Why did you leave?" Dash asked as if Twilight was standing next to her.

Later Uchiha Will called Dash to the lake to talk. "Hey Will, how are you doing?" she asked him.

"Fine", the young Uchiha replied. "I did have Bryce and Shane looking. But, Mr. Strife dubbed it an unneeded attempt and came home."

"Oh… So, where are my other friends?" Dash asked.

"I have them in the meeting room with Ed, Al, Hannah and everyone else." Will said, "I told them to wait there till we got back." He smiled. "Are you up for it?"

Dash's eyes widened. "We're going to search by ourselves?!"

"Yes." Will answered her.

"Yes! That. Is. SO AWESOME!" Dash liked exploring with Will because, just like Pinkie, he wasn't too serious and very adventurous.

"Hey Will," Dash said. "If someone kidnapped Twi… well… I'm gonna get them good with that new fire jutsu you taught me."

"Hmhmhm, go for it." The Uchiha teenager encouraged her.

Dash opened her eyes for a moment. She wouldn't have gone with him if she knew what would happen. She closed her eyes and drifted back to her memory.

Will flashed his Sharingan eye. "So, where are you Twilight?" He thought.

"Hey Will."

"Yes Dash."

"Will we find her?"

"I hope so."

They stopped for a moment. "So, why do you think she ran off?' Will asked.

"Hmm?" Dash was confused.

"I just thought since you knew her the most that you might know some of her reasons for running off." Will said.

"Nope, sorry." She replied.

Back at the meeting room, Edward was boring everyone with stories of him and Al's adventures. Roy did his best to plug himself into Ed's tales to make it more fun. "Stop that!" Ed yelled. "The series is called FULLMETAL Alchemist and that's me!"

"Hm, Ed, you've got an ugly temper… Just like your face." Rarity rolled her eyes. She got the reaction she leaned towards.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Edward screamed.

"You heard me! Man, you are SHORT today- oh, that's right, you were short from the day you were born, and what a coincidence, too!" She smirked. Rarity was determined to keep the argument going till she didn't think it was funny anymore.

"Ed, please calm down." Alphonse was trying his best to keep his brother from blowing a fuse.

"Rarity…I don't think what you are doing is a good idea…" Fluttershy said. But Ed and Rarity where ready to argue it out.

Meanwhile, Dash and Will were still searching for Twilight. "Will, are we going to find her?" Dash was ready to cry.

"Yes, we are, or I'll never forgive myself." Will replied.

As they jumped though the trees Will was thinking of what might happen if they didn't find the Pegasus' friend. _I can't lose a friend or ANY part of this team on my lead_, he thought.

"Dash do you feel that? It's Twilight's chi signature…and another dark chi?" But the blue, rainbow haired Pegasus was oblivious.

"Chi?" she asked. "Never mind, just know we're eight KM away from her." Will said.

"Wait." Dash said, "I recognize that dark feeling….Princess Luna?"

Nightmare Moon had really beaten Twi up with her black magic. It was so strong that it made Twilight's look like mere sparks.

"Well, well..." Luna commented, "Looks like your nothing without your pathetic band of friends."

"So?" Twilight threw back. "I'm still better than you."

"Oh really? Well then, take this! Digger Bolt!" Twilight winced as it struck her.

"AH!" She screamed. "My...my legs...they can't move. Fireball!" Twilight desperately tried the spell, but Luna just blocked it with another Digger Bolt. "I am so dead." Twi thought.

"Baby!" Meanwhile, Rarity lashed another at the Alchemist.

"Stuck up snob!" He threw back.

"Metal-head!"

"Fashion Freak!"

"Full-metal nut!"

"Designing otaku!"

"Alchemy-asshole!"

Ed and Rarity had been at it for hours and even Al thought Rarity had won the argument. "Brother please..." Al pleaded.

"Rarity, ya best just stop." Apple Jack continued. But the name calling did not cease.

"Steel for brains! Bolt-head! You know nothing but dusty, UCKY magic and stirring… stirring… rocks!"

"Well… You couldn't make it without your friends!"

"And you your brother!" Rarity spat.

"Fullmetal, just stop and tell them how _I_ saved you from Scar." Ed cut in.

"Who asked you Mustang?" Then Rarity hit Ed hard. "At least my mother is **alive**!"

Ed didn't move or even change posture; he just stood there with a distant look on his face. "Don't you ever say that." He said after a solid 5 minutes. "Do you hear me?!"

"Oh I hear you." Rarity replied. 'It just seems I've lost my reason to care."

Ed lunged at her with his blade arm transmuted. If Armstrong hadn't have caught him, there was no doubt Rarity would have been dead.

Dash and Will were very close when they heard Twilight scream. "Her energy is fading. Hurry!" Will said. They could hear both Twilight and Nightmare Moon now.

"Just you wait. I'm going to finish you off nice and easy." the evil princess said as she started to laugh.

"Go ahead," Twilight said. "It won't make you a better person."

"Fine!" Luna yelled. "I will!" Luna impaled Twilight with her horn and chanted, "Darkness beyond twilight…. Crimson beyond blood that flows…. Buried in the stream of time is where your power flows….I pledge myself to conquer all the foes that stand….Before the mighty power bestowed onto my unworthy hands….DRAGON SLAVE!"

Will and Dash appeared to see the powerful spell unleash a powerful stream of pure energy right though Twilight's chest. "TWILIGHT!" Dash had started to tear up as she watched Luna fling Twilight off her horn.

"Hmmm," Nightmare was unpleased, "Aww, too soon, too soon." She kicked her opponent while she was down. "Looks like you've beenroyally screwed."

With Ed and Rarity's argument and Bryce using Will's IPod to blare "One-Winged Angel", the meeting room was pretty loud. Then Bryce switched it to "Ai to Shuu" from _Naruto_.

"Y'all, why we listenin' to such a sad song?" Apple Jack asked.

"I don't know but before the song started, I started to get sad." Pinkie said.

"Wait, Pinkie, sad? Whoa there must be something wrong. I can feel it." Hannah laughed.

Rainbow Dash was really crying now. "Hey…Dash…" Twilight said, "Thanks for coming…"

"But we couldn't save you." Dash sobbed.

"It wasn't pointless, you came for me. I love my friends and that is why I had to do this…" Twilight said weakly.

"You had to do this?" Will asked.

"Yes…I did…because…I **knew **that I would die…." Twilight smiled as blood ran down her lip. "But I also knew that if I didn't die…one of my closest friends would."

"Huh?" Dash drew back, "W-what do you mean? Did you just...?" Dash started but could not finish.

"Yes, I knew this would happen." Twilight answered her. "I've been having dreams that show me how I or one of one of my closest friends would die….But, I was told that only one situation would come true. So, I decided that my death would be the best to happen."

Flashback

Twilight was worried, the homunculi were almost winning. But she knew she could sleep safely with all her friends around. As she slept she was met by a figure, a man with yellow hair kind of like Edward's, except he was taller and had a beard. "Hello. I am Vann Hoenehime. I am here to show you your fate and the fate of your 5 closest friends. But don't be alarmed, I am only showing you these things. Only one of the situations I will present to you will come true. Which one it is well… that's up to you."

Twilight found herself in a large underground city. "So…where am I?" she asked. She then found herself in a room in the tallest building. "Hmmm, an open floor." She observed.

"Sonic Rain-sengan!" she heard a familiar voice. Rainbow Dash!

"Well, now. Come at me then." Another voice, the homunculus Envy! Envy had a sword draw and aimed right at Dash's head.

"Dash, watch out!" Twilight screamed. But her friend's jutsu missed and Envy's sword went through her skull.

"AHHH! NOOO!" Twilight woke up sweating like a pig and then sighed in relief. It was only nightmare.

The next vision came 2 weeks later. It was in the same room where she had seen Dash die previously. This time she saw Apple Jack backing into a corner and the fat homunculus, Gluttony, closing in on her. AJ was doomed. Gluttony got her into the corner and gobbled her up.

Twilight shuddered as her friends hat floated to her hooves. "APPLE JACK!" she screamed as she shot up.

"Twi' it's two in the morning. Whats wrong?" Applejack groaned.

"Sorry. It was just a nightmare." Twilight told her.

The third came to her in a late afternoon nap. She was in a flat opening in a forest. She saw Fluttershy trip and then the homunculus that could use alchemy, Wrath, caught her. He then transmuted Flutter's body and all Twilight saw was a short splash of blood, matter and the cry of agonized screams. Wrath had blown out Fluttershy's brain the way Ed had explained Scar used to do. Twilight woke up annoyed. "Vann said fate not death," she mumbled.

"Death is a part of fate." She heard him say.

In the next one, she was in an abandoned house and the homunculus, Lust, had her fingers extended on each side of some one's neck. She then saw a familiar figure. Pinkie Pie! She was shuddering. Then Lust twisted her hand and Pinkie's head was sliced clean off. Twilight woke up, shaking. "No… No! ...I have to CHOOSE who will die?"

Finally, the fifth vision. She was in the medical wing of the team's base. Rarity was in bed and coughing up blood.

"Her heart rate is going down." Pinkie said.

"No, no, no, please no!"

"Hannah, we will lose her. We can't do a thing." Will said. So Twilight just sat and watched as Rarity coughed herself to death.

Present

"So as you can imagine what just happened was my 6th vision." Twilight said to finish off her story.

"I see," Will said. "So for the safety of your friends you sacrificed yourself. At all costs you were going to keep them alive."

"Yes." Twi' replied. "Even though those dreams showed me how I would die, I didn't feel the pain of death till now." Rainbow Dash just couldn't stop crying, and then something started to happen. Twilight was glowing. Suddenly, her body disintegrated. In a matter of seconds she was gone and Will and Dash were surrounded by green lights.

"Let's go home. We need to tell the others what happened." Will sighed.

As Will and Dash entered the room everyone's focus went straight to Dash. They noticed she was crying. Then they looked at Will. Even with his Sharingan eye, they could see that he was shedding a few small tears.

"W-what happened?" Fluttershy said, almost afraid to ask.

"For the peace of the team and for you 5, her best friends, she wanted to die protecting you. She accepted death in place of life and sadness in place of happiness. Despite this, Twilight still died with a smile on her face." Will said.

The shock hit Fluttershy, Rarity, Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie while the others saw how much of a loss it was for them.

"What do ya mean 'died with a smile on her face'? Are you saying that she wanted to die?" Apple Jack shouted.

"No! I'm saying that she died for your lives and was happy you 5 can live on!" Will snapped back. "Twilight faced her fate head on, as should you if you want to survive this hell called saving the world!" Apple Jack started to buck at him. Using his Sharingan, he caught her back leg and released a Chidori. Apple Jack just spat in his face.

"I wouldn't expect ya'll to understand what it feels like to lose somebody you care for. Not a one of ya'll, not even my friends!" She started to cry. Apple Jack had lost her brother and sister in the homunculus attack.

"Then you expect wrong." Will said taking the chakra for his Chidori back into his body. "I am only half Uchiha. My father, Sasuke, was the last full blood Uchiha male. He watched his brother slather the whole clan."

"This sword…" Bryce started. "Reminds me of everyone else who held it before me. They lost lots of things."

"I've got nothing to lose." Shane said.

"My arm and leg reminds me of what I lost trying to bring my mother back from the dead." Edward said revealing his auto mail prosthetics.

Dash just started to cry harder- she had lost a lot in the homunculus attack, even the one that had looked up to her as a role model. "Darn it Scootaloo. Why'd you have to act brave?" Rainbow said, muffled by her crying.

"Ya still don't know! Not a one of ya'll know!" Apple Jack was too clouded by hatred and anger to listen. "Ya'll haven't watched yer family slathered in front of yer eyes!"

Will had finally had enough, he threw her to the ground and re-released his Chidori. "Come on then. Fight me." He said.

"Apple Jack…Will…please…" Dash said.

"I'll give you a handicap," Will started. "I can only use my Sharingan eye, I'm limited to two Chidoris, and I can only use Fire Style nin-jitsu."

"Yer mighty cocky aren't you? But, I'm not going to complain." Apple Jack said. She bucked multiple times just to have them blocked. "It's that darn Sharingan eye." She thought. "If I win you'll help me develop those eyes."

"OK." Will sneered. "But when you lose, you must face its greatest power, the Tsukuyomi!"

"What is that?" AJ asked.

"It is a gen-jitsu that makes you re-live your worst dream or memory." The Uchiha child answered her.

The fight went on and on. Then Will formed three hand signs and ran passed Apple Jack with lightning enveloping his hand. "You've just used one of your Chidoris." AJ smugly said thinking he missed.

"Yep, and I got you good. Or haven't you noticed?" Will replied.

"Err! My leg, I can't move it!" Apple Jack groaned as she noticed how bad it was cut.

"Now you've got two choices." Will said, "Bleed out and join Twilight, or surrender and get treatment."

"Fine…you win." AJ moaned and let Will heal her leg.

That night everyone fell asleep to Apple Jack's screaming as she took her Tsukuyomi punishment. "AH! Let her go! Please don't kill her! She's just a child! You've already killed our brother and she's all I have left!" Apple Jack cried this more and more over a two hour period.

The next day no one spoke about yesterday. Twilight's funeral was being arranged by Hannah, Rarity, and Hughes.

Rainbow Dash just went to the lake and sat. She looked down and saw Scootaloo and Twilight's reflections on each side of hers. "So you guys…" Dash said, "You left me for my own good… if it weren't for the amount of friends I have, I wouldn't believe you."

"Rainbow Dash… It's not your fault." Twilight said from the other side.

"Yea, It was our choices that got us killed. Not yours." Scootaloo added reassuringly. Dash looked to each side of her, Twilight and Scoot where sitting with her. More precisely, their spirits were contacting her.

Apple Jack was looking in the mirror. She saw Applebloom and Big Mac on each side of her. "Let me guess, your going to tell me I need to move on, aren't ya'll?" She guessed.

Big Mac blushed and nodded. "Yep," he said.

"Yea, the others understand more than you may think." Her sister reassured her. Apple Jack looked all around. Her siblings were in her room with her! Then she realised… their spirits were contacting her.

"So... thought ya'll were dead." AJ mumbled.

"Yep," Big Mac said.

Applebloom scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry sis, what Big Mac is trying to say is that we thought that we needed to talk a little sense into ya. Please, your just hurting yourself more, and I don't want you to join us from the pain… not just yet."

Dash opened her eyes and found herself back at the lake shore. _So... it's not my fault I could have saved you but I didn't_? She thought. She fell asleep after awhile. About an hour later Will found her and took her back to the base. He laid her down and watched her sleep for a minute.

"I bet your going to want extra training tomorrow. Goodnight Dashie." he said and left to go sleep himself.


	3. Extra TrainingThe Sonic-rainsengan!

Extra Training! / The Sonic Rain-sengan!

By Hamon 240

Today was Twilight's funeral. Everyone was sad, except for Shane, who didn't even bother to show up. Rarity and Edward weren't arguing, Roy wasn't being an egomaniac, and Hughes had a reason to play his trumpet. Armstrong started it off with a speech then Will told everyone the events leading to Twilight's death. Then the shocker came. Fluttershy went up to the mic and spoke.

"I knew that Twilight was going to attack Luna. She told me because she knew I wouldn't tell on her. But now it's too late to say anything. I-I'm so sorry…" She got down and took her seat.

Will got up and the post-burial stuff started. He started to play "Sadness and Sorrow" from _Naruto_ on his ocarina. Everything went fine. Until, Luna decided to crash the party. "Well well." She said. "Grieving a lost one are we? I'm sorry, but it seems that I lost control of my power."

When Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash started attacking her, Luna started to lose her patience. She knocked AJ over then screamed in pain. "I-I've been burned!" Luna cried. Dash had hit her with Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jitsu. "You female dog!" Luna said. "Fireball!" She screamed.

Dash dodged then Luna kicked her to the ground. After this Nightmare left but not before spitting on Twi's grave.

With aching sides and a bloody face Dash walked up to Will. "Train me…t-teach me some new techniques." She said.

The next day Will took her to a forest clearing. "Ok, you want a new move? Do this." A blue energy spiralled into his palm.

"W-wha-?" Dash said as she watched Will knock over a tree with the chakra ball.

"That was the Rasengan. This Jitsu uses your chakra as an attack. It has three steps: 1st, Spiral your chakra. 2nd, Concentrate your chakra. 3rd, contain your chakra." Will explained. "You've got four weeks."

"What? Four weeks?" Dash asked. "That's too long!"

"It's a hard technique to learn." Will replied.

"I'll do it in two." Rainbow announced.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Will said.

"Pul-ease! Who's the fastest pony on the go-ny?"

Wil shrugged. "Fine. I'll hold you to it then?"

"Haha, deal."

In the first week Rainbow had steps 1 and 2 down. But she was having trouble with step 3. "Ugh! I need to learn this jitsu!" She screamed. \

"Calm down, you're doing fine." Will reassured her. She rammed Will with the incomplete Rasengan which ripped his shirt and pushed him back a few inches.

"See, you're doing fine. Get step 3 down and you'll be great." Will said.

By week two Dash was still having trouble with step 3. "CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!" Will's Chidori cancelled out Dash's Rasengan and hit her. "Oh my gosh." Dash stomped the ground. "For the love of Celestria, I'll never get this right!"

"Keep going Dash, you've almost got it." Will said

Week 3 and Dash had mastered the Rasengan. "Yes! I did it!" she screamed with energy.

"Yep but know I have to test your Rasengan." Will told her.

"Test it?" She asked.

"Yes. Could you produce a Rasengan?"

She did as she was told and Will transmuted a row of thirty stone tabs. "If you break 20 of them, I'll acknowledge that you mastered the Rasengan."

"And if I don't?" Dash asked.

"Then you'll have it as a last resort until you can." Her Uchiha teacher said. He grabbed her by her leg and flung her into the tablets. Dash broke 25 before stopping.

"Good. You pass. Now exploit the Rasengan- fuse it with other moves to make it stronger." Will told Dash.

"I will. Then I'll beat Luna. For Twilight." Rainbow replied. She bowed her head.

Later that day a search team to find Luna and hopefully get Luna to regain her senses was formed. The team was made up of Will, Dash, Bryce, and Will's friend, who had just arrived, Xellos. Xellos was a powerful mage from another dimension. "So what do you do Mr. Xellos?" Dash asked him.

"That, my little rainbow friend, is a secret." The trickster priest replied, "Just know I am a sorcerer that goes way back with your Uchiha friend."

"Fair enough." Rainbow said and looked at the clouds. Twilight's death was bringing back some bad memories. Scootaloo's last words to her were ringing in her ears. "Sorry Rainbow….there is no next time."

**Flashback**

1

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, wanna play with me?" Scootaloo said running up to her role model.

"Aw, sorry Scoot…maybe next time." Dash replied stopping the filly with a fore hoof.

"Darn! …why?" The younger Pegasus wined.

"Because, you have homework and I've got a tournament to go to."

"Oh yea…that duel monsters game….Well, win for me ok?" Scoot replied.

"Sure thing Scootaloo!" Dash said and flew off.

2

"Dash…could you help me fly?" Scoot asked.

"You should ask Fluttershy. I'm busy." Dash said.

"But… but she can hardly fly herself!" Scootaloo protested. Dash just flicked a hoof and Scootaloo came running towards her.

Dash poked Scoot's forehead. "I said, maybe next time." Dash said turning around.

"I see you as a sister Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said.

"You must hate me then." Rainbow mumbled.

"N-no." Scoot said. "Never!"

"It's ok if you do, because I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what 'sisters' are for." Dash said quoting Itachi Uchiha.

"Thank you Dash…" Scootaloo said as she fell asleep on Dash's lap.

3

"If you want to kill Rainbow Dash then you have to kill me first!" Scoot said jumping between Dash and her attacker.

"So be it." Said Fuhrer Bradley as he slashed the young Pegasus with his sword.

"Sorry…Rainbow…." Scoot said as she poked Dash's forehead. "There is no next time…" Dash cried her heart out; these homunculi had taken all that was hers. Even the only one who looked up to her. She attacked in a blind rage and it all went blank there.

**Present**

Yea, the only one that ever looked up to me." Dash thought. She came back to reality.

"Is that who we are looking for?" Xellos asked pointed at a sleeping Nightmare Moon.

"Yep, that is her. Good job Xellos." Will replied.

Bryce drew his Buster Sword. "Well, lets get her!"

"Well well. Trying to sneak up on me?" Luna asked from behind.

"I didn't use my sharingan in time to see your gen-Jitsu. Good for you. Take the first move." Will said.

"Fine, Digger bolt." Xellos twirled his finger and the spell disappated.

"W-who are you? What are you?" a shocked Luna asked.

"That my dear, is a secret, but know I am Xellos, the trickster priest." he repliedGaav Flare!" The spell burned the distracted alicorn.

"Xellos, stop showing off. Bryce, use a Braver!" Will ordered.

Bryce slammed his sword down on Luna's flank and ran.

"Xellos...go back to base. Rainbow...where are you?" Will stared- Rainbow was in the air, making the Rasengan. Then she slammed into Nightmare Moon with a Sonic Rainboom and the Rasengan.

"I need a good name for this move." Dash thought out loud. "The Sonic Rain-sengan."

Using the Sonic Rainboom to ride out and accelerate the Rasengan, brilliant. But the move tired Dash out and she couldn't move. "Bryce! Take her home. And tell Xellos to get back here!" Will said engaging a red chakra. The Ten Tails chakra cloak! Xellos soon reappeared and the battle was going to begin again.

Luna was too worried about her two enemies to stop Bryce from running off with Rainbow Dash. "This Xellos can block my magic. And whats his deal? What is that red energy?" she paced. Xellos kept Luna at bay for awhile but Will soon stepped in. After a long drawn out clash, Will summoned his servant, Hamon, The Lord of Striking Thunder. Hamon shot Luna with it's Cerulean Skyfire and left. It still did a great deal of damage to her.

_Darn...my energy is dropping. I'll have to reseal Ten tails in a minute._ Will thought. "Let's end this, now!" Luna said getting ready to use the Dragon Slave.

"Yes lets." Will replied


	4. Luna Remembers!

Luna remembers/ The Day of the Homunculus attack

By Hamon240

Will's Ten Tails chakra cloak was about to re-seal it's self. "Dang! If I keep this up I'll have to use the other seal." Will thought.

"Let's just end this." The homunculus possessed Nightmare Moon said.

"Alright, let's go for it." The Uchiha offspring replied. "It will be the end of you!"

"Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows…" Nightmare started to chant the spell for the Dragon Slave. But Will was ready.

"Strength of all souls that dwell between the chaos and the infinite…" He chanted.

_It couldn't be that spell!_ Luna thought. "Dragon Slave!" She shot off the spell to try and stop Will's counter spell. "Eternal flame of blue, hidden strength that slumbers deepwithin me I call you forth here and now...Ra Tilt!" Will's spell met Luna's mid way in between them.

"UGH! How could this mortal, using shamanistic magic, block my BLACK MAGIC?" Luna thought. Both spells hit Nightmare Moon at the same time. Will re-sealed the Ten Tails chakra and walked over to her.

"Now, where is the Ouroboros mark?" He said. He found it and rubbed it off of Luna. She was saved, and free to join the team.

"How could I let those dirty homunculi do that to me? HOW?" she shouted.

"My thoughts exactly. We are going to take you home and ask you what happened." Will replied.

When they got back to the base, Luna was ready to talk. "First, where did you learn Black Magic?" Will asked.

"Where did Twilight learn it?" Luna replied.

"I taught her, now tell me!" The Uchiha child remarked.

"Fine. You Uchiha have **short** tempers." Luna said.

"WHO JUST SAID SHORT?" Edward shouted.

"Brother, they're not talking about height." Alphonse said.

"It began when I started to think of revenge on those six little ones for defeating me and making me look weak." Luna started. "Or at least that is what Nightmare Moon wanted. My alter ego was coming back and she was angry."

**Flashback**

"Come on Luna. You know you want to." Nightmare Moon pleaded from inside her mind.

"You've got to be kidding me...GO AWAY!" Luna replied.

"Aww, why are you talking to yourself like that?" Her alter ego said. "That's not nice..."

"Grr, even if I did want revenge, why should I break into MY OWN house and look for a spell book that even MY SISTER is forbidden to see?" Luna asked.

"Because I, YOU, want it. It has BLACK MAGIC. Attack spells, healing spells, everything you'd need to put those fillies in their place. I tell you… this Clair Bible is all you need to get the revenge you so desperately deserve and desire." Nightmare said. "Don't you wanna at least scrape that purple one? What was her name again? Oh yes... Twilight."

"Crap! Your you're trying to take over again, aren't you?" Luna replied, but she was too late. Her consciousness faded.

Luna woke up in an open forest clearing. "Huh? How did I get here?" She slowed her sentence as she noticed a book with a broken lock on a stump near her. "Damn it! Fuck you nightmare moon! Fuck you to hell!" She yelled. She then noticed that a lot of the trees had been burned down. Some struck by lightning and one had an icicle sticking out of it. "Hmhmhmhm." she started to laugh as Nightmare moon began to take over once more. "Yes. I see the power of Black magic! Let the nightmare begin again!" Luna was gone and Nightmare Moon had complete control.

**Present**

"For 3 years Nightmare trained our… MY body in Black Magic. And still I could never get control of my body. That's when Nightmare learned the Dragon Slave. She decided to teach Twilight and her friends a lesson. Little did we know what was about to happen."

"What happened?" Will asked.

"The Homunculus attack." Luna replied.

**Flashback**

Fires were burning down a lot of the town and everyone was scared. "Hmhmhm. This is not what I expected Greed." Envy said. "Is this REALLY a place where we could find someone to make the Philosopher's Stone? Or were you just tricking us?"

"Naw, I'm not tricking you. The inhabitants have this book of magic. 'Think it may have a spell to make the stone. It's from our world so it must have something good. Plus, we could find some good servants here." Greed replied.

"Can I eat the ones we don't keep?" Gluttony asked eagerly.

"We'll tell you which ones you can eat." Lust answered him.

Nightmare Moon ran into town. "Is this my fault?" Luna asked from inside her mind.

"Go away! I'M you now! So shut up and leave me be!" Nightmare told her real self.

"Hey look at that one. It looks strong enough to keep." Wrath said pointing at Luna.

"Yes, yes." Envy replied.

"Who and what are you?" Nightmare moon asked.

"We are homunculi. I am Envy. And you are our new servant." Envy answered as he drew the Ouroboros mark on her neck. Nightmare Moon was sealed into the mark. If Luna could erase it she'd be rid of her hateful evil side forever. But, she didn't know how she could do it.

**Present**

"And that's what happened." Luna said.

"OK." Will replied. "I want to hear what Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, and Rainbow Dash remember about that day as well."

"I think I'll start off." AJ said. "I need to talk about it anyway."

**Flashback**

"Apple Jack, I can't keep going!" Her sister panted.

"Come on Applebloom, we need to get out of here!" Apple Jack replied.

"Yes little sis.' It be too dangerous here." Their brother said. It was a rare occasion when he spoke, but everyone was too frightened to care.

"Run, run, run all you want, I'm going to kill you when I catch you." Sloth taunted.

"YAARGH!" AJ heard her brother give out a battle cry and keep running towards the Homunculus.

"Sloth, Imma teach you some respect! Nopony picks a meal with ma family, and I may be silent, but I'm also strong, and imma teach you a lesson you be never forgettin!" Big Macintosh yelled.

"Oh I think not." Pride replied stepping in between him and Sloth with a sword drawn. As the former Fuhrer Bradley stabbed Big Mac, Apple Jack looked back to see the horrible scene.

"Just keep running." She told herself.

"EEK!" Applebloom had tripped.

"Oh please no... Sweet Celestia NO!" AJ shrilly cried as Lust picked up her sister. Lust placed a single finger on the fillies throat. "No. Please no." AJ pleaded "She's all I have left."

"Your despair is my hunger. Its your problem now." Lust said as she pierced Applebloom's throat with her finger.

"Lets keep this one." Nightmare said flying in. "She's...special..."

"Humph." Envy replied. "If you say so." And he drew the Ouroboros mark on Apple Jack's hoof.

**Present**

"I'm next." Dash said. "But first...Are sins...ever forgiven?"

"I've never investigated." Will replied.

"Hmm, well, I hope they are. Because mine was bad. I didn't protect a friend." Rainbow commented. She hung her head.

**Flashback**

Rainbow dash flew out of her burning home with Scootaloo in her mouth like a newborn kitten. "Who are they?" Scoot asked when they landed.

"I don't know, but they seem dangerous." Dash replied.

"Oh yea. We're dangerous all right." Envy said coming up behind her.

"I-I can't move..." Rainbow remarked.

"Hey y'all." Dash was relieved to hear a friend's voice.

"AJ thank God! Why can't I move?" She asked.

"'Cause we need you to stay there." Apple Jack replied.

"We? AJ what's wrong with you?" Dash asked. Then she saw Luna. "You too? What the hell is going on?"

"We're waiting for your executioner. And here he is." Apple said as Pride walked up with his sword.

"If you would release her from your spell. She's too petrified by fear to move." Fuhrer Bradley commanded. Luna did as he said and backed off. But, Scootaloo jumped in between Pride and Rainbow.

"If you want to kill Rainbow Dash, you've got to kill me first." Scoot said.

"So be it." The former Fuhrer replied as he slashed the young Pegasus.

"S-Scootaloo?" Rainbow was shocked by her friends sacrifice.

Scootaloo just poked Dash's forehead with a hoof and said, "Forgive me Rainbow...There is no next time..." with this she died.

In a blind rage Dash rammed Pride and sent him miles away. She wanted to repeat the attack on Envy, but he caught her and drew the Ouroborus on her wing. "Looks like you will be useful after all." He said.

Pinkie Pie was oblivious to what was happening. She was at home, unaware that the pony she thought was her friend Apple Jack was really the homunculus Envy in disguise. "So what's going on, friend?" Pinkie asked Envy.

"Oh you know... Just was in town and decided to drop by." Envy replied, doing his best to copy AJ's voice.

"Hey Pinkie Pie." The homunculus possessed Rainbow Dash said walking into the room.

"HI! It seems all my friends are coming to see me today!" Pinkie yelped. But following Dash was Wrath, then Envy shed his disguise.

"D-Dashie, w-who are they?" Pinkie asked as Pride and Greed walked in the door as well.

"Just some new friends of ours." Dash answered.

"So, is this one important?" Envy asked. "Well? Or can we kill it?"

"Naw, I recommend we keep 'er." the real AJ said.

"Awe, but I'm hungry!" Gluttony moaned.

"She may act stupid, but she maybe of use." Rainbow said. And with this Envy drew the Ouroborus on Pinkie's forehead.

**Present**

"Wait a minute!" Edward said. "They can do that? Just write that stupid mark on you and they own you?"

"Shut up Full-metal nutcase, it's my turn." Rarity replied.

**Flashback**

Rarity was stuck. She had no new ideas and was about to give up. Then she heard a noise downstairs. She went to investigate and found the homunculi searching her house. "Better go somewhere else." She said jumping out the window and running straight for Twilight's home. When she got there Twi' knew all that was going on and was happy to give her friend shelter.

"Rarity, whatever those things are. They have Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Apple Jack." Twilight said.

"WHAT?" Rarity was shocked that those things even had one of their friends captive.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true, and they seem to be controlling them as well." Twi' continued. Just then Rainbow flew through the window.

"So, it seems you escaped us the first time." she said to Rarity.

"Yep, but now we have both of 'em." Apple Jack commented.

"Yay! Come be with us friends!" Pinkie shouted. Envy walked in and grabbed up Twilight and Rarity. Pride did the honors of drawing the Ouroborus on Twi's horn and around Rarity's eye.

Fluttershy was happy; it was the first time all of her friends had been at her house in a while. "So did you hear?" Flutter asked. "They say half the town burned down."

"Oh really? Do tell." Rainbow replied sarcastically.

"Yes, I do believe that Apple Jack's farm was on that side of town." Rarity said. "Poor dear. Now where will she stay?"

"Oh my." Fluttershy exclaimed. "What will you do?"

"Oh you know. I'm not too worried about it." AJ replied.

"But what about your family, where are they?" Flutter asked.

"Dead." Apple said suddenly very cold. Just then Envy snuck up on Flutter and drew the mark on her back. She looked at it in fear and then her like her friends she was the homunculus's property.

**Present**

"So that's what happened." Will concluded. "Well Luna, ready to save your sister?"

"Yes, lets." Luna replied. "Well well this will be fun." Xellos said. "I think I will stay for this."

**End**


	5. Saving The Daughter of the Sun!

Lets Go! Saving The Daughter of the Sun!

by Hamon 240

With Luna recruited and Twilight dead there was not really a change in morale. No one held Luna accountable for Twilight's dead. Except for Applejack who didn't believe that is was the fault of an alter ego and being controlled by the homunculi. Shane was busy TRYING not to kill Pinkie Pie and keep her focused on Duel Monsters training. "Hehe, Mr. Shane, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes I did but I special summoned them." Shane replied angrily. Dash and Will were training in their ninja arts and Xellos was reading from the Claire Bible, which he talked Luna into handing over to him. Bryce and Hughes were giving Fluttershy a pep talk. Hannah was watching Will and Rainbow spar.

_Dash I know you're hurting, but don't be rash_. She thought. "CHIDORI!" "RASENGAN!" The resulting explosion won Will the battle.

"Well." Will began. "It's time to go find Celestia."

"Team A will be Me, Bryce, Will, Luna,and Rainbow Dash." Xellos announced.

"Team B is Me, Pinkie Pie, Shane, Fullmetal, and Hughes." Roy said.

"Everyone else is staying home." Xellos continued. "To hold down the fort." And with that the two teams went on their way. Within 40 mins Luna found her older sister laying in the grass.

"So if it isn't the Element of Loyalty and my younger sister." Celestia said without facing them. "Working for the enemy?"

"No, it is you who is working for the enemy." Xellos replied. "Please come without a fight."

"So you must be this trickster priest I've heard about. Are you as strong as they say?" the princess remarked.

"Yes that is I. The other information you seek is a secret my dear and you must judge that for yourself." Xellos said.

Celestia sighed. "You dare defy your queen?"

"Yep," Xello grinned.

Celestia gritted her teeth and went to ram Xellos but he teleported out of the way just in time. "So you're as fast as I've heard." She acknowledged. "That's interesting."

"Elmekia Lance!" Xellos hit her in the face point blank.

"You're as strong as they say as well." She was about to withdraw when Xellos backed up and let Luna take center stage.

"What's the matter sis? Afraid I'll eclipse you?" she taunted Celestia.

"Luna, Luna, Luna. Good or evil your ego is always the same." Her sister smirked.

Little did Celestia know Luna was distracting her from Rainbow Dash and Will about to double team her with a Chidori Rasengan combo.

Dash rushed towards Celestia and Luna side stepped. Celestia's escape was cut off by Will's Chidori. She took both Jitsus and fainted. Will erased the Ouroborus on her wing and called Roy's team who helped them to take Celestia to the base.

Celestia woke up in the medical wing of our hero's base. "I must have been saved." She said. Pinkie Pie then popped out of nowhere.

"It's time for another READER MAIL!" she said. "It's from... khdragon260... again... and it's for me... again... and it says, 'Hey Pinkie Pie I just wanted to ask you to dinner... then fondle your cupcakes!' You are one crazy person. But I accept." Pinkie said. "Our next one is from… hey, this is new… Ziggy05! And it says 'I'LL GIVE YOU A OUROBORUS MARK TO THINK ABOUT HAMON- YOU DIDN'T MENTION ME IN THIS AT ALL! I MEAN WHO WERE THOSE OTHER PEOPLE HUH, I MEAN… I'M YOUR EDITOR! I HAD TO FORCE MYSELF INTO THIS AWESOME- oh wait, I'm cursing at you… THIS PIECE OF CRAP! AND, ALSO, ANOTHER THING- Haha, um… I think I've read enough." Pinkiepie tore the letter in half.

"What the me is this?" Celestia asked. She got no answer.

"I'd like to thank you and your team for saving me." Celestia said to Uchiha Will.

"Yea we could use the extra help." He replied.

"May I ask where my student Twilight Sparkle is?" Celestia asked.

"She's dead." the uchiha replied. Celestia raised her eyes. "It happened when she tried to save Luna.'

"I see..." Celestia said sadly. With this Twilight's friends and Luna joined her in a 30 minute vigil at her grave. "You were always looking out for everyone, Goodbye Twilight." Celestia said and went inside.


End file.
